Parallèles
by LonelyD
Summary: C'est quand il surveille ses arrières et qu'il est à ses côtés que Bucky sait qu'il a trouvé sa place. / STUCKY.


Fandom : Captain America.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Les films sont de Joe Johnston et des frères Russo, Anthony et Joe.

Pairing : Steve/Bucky.

Rating : T pour quelques violences, références à de la torture et sous-entendus.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

Note : Comme le titre l'indique, des parallèles dans la relation Steve/Bucky avant la chute de Bucky et après leurs retrouvailles. Pour me compliquer la vie, les passages pre-CAFTA/CAFTA sont des POV de Bucky et les passages CATWS/post-CATWS des POV de Steve. Je me suis basée sur ce que Bucky aurait pu faire pour Steve avant de devenir le Winter Soldier et ce qu'il pourrait faire après l'être devenu pour redevenir Bucky. J'ai un peu hésité à publier le texte, mais puisque je pense que je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire durant les mois qui suivent, autant le faire maintenant. J'espère que cela vous plaira, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

Une odeur de pêche et d'abricot s'éleva dans la rue au milieu de la fumée noire que crachaient les pots d'échappement et Bucky regarda passer les groupes de gosses qui se couraient après. Quelques-uns l'interpellèrent pour l'inviter à jouer avec eux. Il n'avait que onze ans, mais il en paraissait quatorze. Plus grand que les garçons de son âge, il arborait déjà une carrure d'athlète qui faisait de lui un atout de qualité pour son équipe. Il refusa et poursuivit sa route, passant devant les vitrines des magasins pour les contempler. Les boutiques d'appareils électriques étaient ses préférés – les téléphones, les télévisions et les électroménagers. Il imaginait que dans quelques années il y aurait un engin pour chaque tâche du quotidien et qu'il ne serait même plus nécessaire de le commander, tout se ferait tout seul. C'était ce que prédisaient – plus ou moins – certains livres dans lesquels il se plongeait le soir avant de s'endormir. Il aimait aussi les magasins de sport qui proposaient des équipements de baseball tout neufs, des ballons de toutes tailles, des tenues complètes et même des maillots et des cartes dédicacées.

Il s'arrêta devant la boutique de téléviseurs, située à l'angle de la rue principale. Une grande pancarte indiquait un prix cassé – mais toujours trop cher pour la bourse de ses parents – et défilaient des images en noir et blanc. Un jour il y aurait de la couleur.

Des acclamations le firent sortir de sa torpeur. Il pénétra dans l'obscurité de la ruelle adjacente, là où venait les cris. Sa mère lui reprochait parfois sa curiosité. Elle disait que ça lui attirerait des ennuis. Il ne savait pas si elle avait raison, mais son instinct lui commandait d'y aller.

Il entendait des voix d'enfants qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de treize ans.

Il s'avança à petits pas. Le groupe s'était réuni en cercle et toute son attention était portée sur ce qui se trouvait au milieu – un animal ou un objet, il ne put le deviner.

Il s'approcha un peu plus. Les paroles se firent plus claires. Il discerna une voix plus mure que les autres. Le garçon avait atteint la puberté, il avait aussi l'attention de ses autres camarades – à croire qu'il était leur leader. Une voix fluette s'éleva entre les rires. Bucky réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un gamin. Il pouvait l'entrapercevoir derrière toutes ces têtes qui l'entourait. Il paraissait minuscule. Ses vêtements trop grands ne faisaient même pas illusion. Mais malgré sa maigreur et son teint maladif, il tenait ferme sur deux jambes frêles. Ses poings se serraient le long de son corps. Ses sourcils se fronçaient jusqu'à ne former qu'un seul trait mécontent.

– Steven Rogers se prend pour un super-héros alors qu'il tient à peine debout, lâcha avec mépris le plus vieux des garçons.

– Je ne me prends pas pour un super-héros, rétorqua le dénommé Steven. Mais je n'aime pas quand tu te moques des autres !

– J'y peux rien si Clayford est un attardé. Entre bons à rien, vous vous serrez les coudes.

Tout le groupe se mit à ricaner. Bucky n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être ce Clayford, il ne connaissait pas plus Steven, mais la remarque le fit frissonner. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les moqueries et il exécrait les petites brutes.

Le garçon était du même avis. Il fulminait à l'intérieur du cercle, le visage écarlate et les mâchoires contractées.

– T'as pas à dire de trucs comme ça ! hurla-t-il.

À la plus grande surprise de Bucky, Steven s'élança et se jeta au cou du plus âgé pour lui balancer son poing dans le ventre. Les rires redoublèrent, quelques garçons le bousculèrent et ils finirent par le frapper. Steven riposta de tout son être, se lançant à corps perdu dans un combat perdu d'avance. Il était passé de mains en mains, comme une carcasse désarticulée. Mais il ne faiblit pas. Il avait encore la force de répliquer.

Bucky était stupéfait par la force de ce tout petit être qui, même s'il n'avait aucune chance contre six garçons, continuait à se battre. Il fallait être sacrément courageux pour chercher la bagarre dans de telles circonstances – et tout ça pour défendre quelqu'un d'autre.

Sans plus réfléchir il se lança et envoya son pied dans le cul du premier venu. Il mit une droite à un autre qui se retrouva le nez en sang et se tint à côté de Rogers.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha un des garçons encore debout.

Les deux qu'il avait attaqué se relevaient.

– J'ai l'impression que le combat est un peu plus équilibré maintenant.

Les six petits durs se toisèrent sans réagir.

– Alors ? insista Bucky, agressif. Vous faites moins les malins contre deux adversaires.

– C'est bon, on se casse …

Les six garçons partirent en courant. Bucky les entendit grommeler des insultes au loin sans en capter le sens. Il se tourna vers Steven Rogers et l'inspecta d'un œil expert. Quelques contusions sur le visage, il aurait sans doute des bleus. Des plaies sur les mains, un peu de sang sur sa chemise. Les parents de Steven s'inquiéteraient sûrement.

Le garçon, se sentant épié, leva un regard d'un bleu profond sur lui. Il chercha quelque chose, mais Bucky ne sut dire quoi.

Il lui tendit sa main :

– James Barnes, j'habite à trois rues d'ici, se présenta-t-il. Mais mes amis m'appellent Bucky.

– Steven Rogers, j'habite dans l'immeuble à l'angle de la rue. Merci pour ton aide, mais je n'en avais pas besoin. J'avais la situation bien en mains, répliqua Steven, la poigne sûre et le regard méfiant.

– J'ai vu ça, mais je me suis dit qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus. À deux, c'est plus facile que tout seul. Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

– Pourquoi pas. Tu peux monter si tu veux.

– D'accord.

– Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Steve.

* * *

L'air sur son visage, entre ses bras, ses jambes, l'enveloppa comme un cocon et il se mit à tomber. On dit que les chutes ne peuvent durer plus de quelques secondes, mais Steve eut l'impression que des minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne touche la surface de l'eau. Il voyait les étincelles, le feu et la fumée ouvrir le ciel et le faire saigner. Puis il y eut l'explosion.

 _Bucky, Bucky, Bucky._

Le Soldat de l'Hiver l'avait brisé et c'était pourtant la seule chose à laquelle il parvenait à penser. Avait-il lui aussi sauté pour sauver sa peau ? L'avait-il suivi comme Bucky avait suivi le petit gars de Brooklyn trop stupide pour fuir le combat durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ? En avait-il eu le temps ? Steve avait encore l'espoir que chez cet homme qui avait bien failli le tuer il restait un peu de son meilleur ami. Il avait vu dans son regard la peur, la détresse et la confusion.

Se souvenait-il ?

 _Bucky, Bucky, Bucky. Je t'en prie. Souviens-toi de toi. Souviens-toi de moi. Souviens-toi de nous._

Une vague de chaud le traversa. Il suffoqua comme s'il se noyait. Impossible de respirer. Impossible de laisser l'air entrer. Il se retrouva démuni face à sa totale incapacité à combattre sa propre infirmité. Il y avait longtemps que ses poumons s'étaient habitués à être remplis. Les retrouver vides était lointain et pourtant si familier.

Enfin, il percuta l'eau dans un craquement abominable. Il sentit son corps se briser comme une misérable brindille. Les morceaux de métal qui s'écrasaient autour de lui et l'orange et le rouge des flammes devinrent flous au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'eut pas la force de rejoindre la surface. Il se laissa alors embrasser par les ténèbres sous lui. L'obscurité l'entoura de ses bras puissants pour le tirer vers le fond. Il vit disparaître le ciel et les nuages et ce qui restait de la carcasse de l'héliporteur. Il était seul à s'enfoncer dans les abysses qui l'avaient fait renaître et quand le noir se fit, il accepta son sort.

Il y avait presque soixante-dix ans qu'il aurait dû être mort.

La lumière ne fut qu'un flash soudain et presque irréel, une parfaite illusion du couloir qui le mènerait dans l'autre monde, et le frappa en plein visage. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le paradis ou quel que soit le lieu qui les accueillait après la mort. C'était gris et froid.

Une main se referma sur son bras.

Il était sauvé.

* * *

La nuit, il ne lui fallait jamais plus de quelques minutes pour s'endormir. Bucky lisait quelques pages d'un roman et lorsqu'il sentait la fatigue le prendre, il éteignait la lumière de la chambre qu'il partageait avec la plus âgée de ses petites sœurs.

Sauf quand il dormait chez Steve.

Il se retourna sur son matelas. Il avait laissé les volets ouverts et les rideaux de la chambre de Steve n'étaient pas assez épais pour obstruer la lumière de la lune. Il voyait ses rayons se refléter sur le haut du crâne de son meilleur ami donnant à ses cheveux une teinte bleutée. Même si Steve lui tournait le dos, il entendait les sifflements de sa respiration et ses toussotements saccadés. Ils avaient commencé dans la journée et avaient continué toute la soirée.

– Steve, chuchota-t-il.

Il n'avait pas besoin de parler si bas. Ils étaient seuls dans l'appartement comme souvent lorsqu'il allait dormir chez Steve, quand sa mère – Sarah Rogers – faisait des gardes à l'hôpital.

– Hm.

Steve roula sur lui-même et braqua des yeux endormis sur lui. Il se mit à bailler.

– Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Bucky.

– J'arrive pas à dormir, bredouilla Steve.

– Ta toux ou autre chose ?

– Ma toux et autre chose.

– Dis voir.

Il vit Steve se redresser dans son lit et balancer sa tête en arrière comme si le plafond s'était ouvert pour laisser entrer les étoiles.

– J'ai beau me dire que c'est bête, j'y pense quand même. Je pense à ce que je pourrais devenir plus tard et ça me fait peur. Des fois j'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais à rien et …

– Steve, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? coupa Bucky.

Il s'était dressé à son tour.

– Non. Écoute-moi, répliqua son meilleur ami. J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais à rien et que mon corps m'empêchera toujours de faire ce que je veux. Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser à ça, mais je vois comment les gens me regardent, je sais ce qu'ils se disent et c'est plus fort que moi.

Bucky se leva et grimpa sur le lit pour s'asseoir à côté de Steve. Le dos calé au mur, leurs jambes allongées, collées l'une à l'autre, il put remarquer que celles de Steve ne dépassaient même pas la largeur du matelas. Elles ressemblaient à deux branches biscornues et mal taillées qui auraient pousser sur un arbre mal arrosé. C'était ce qu'était Steve, un arbre peu arrosé aux membres biscornus et mal taillés reliés par un torse maigre et au bout duquel pendait une cime fatiguée. Mais c'était _son_ arbre. Il combattait les vents avec une détermination inimitable, il bravait les feux de forêts, les marrés et les tempêtes. Il se cassait parfois, mais il continuait à pousser.

C'était ce que Bucky admirait le plus chez Steve qui jamais n'abandonnait, têtu comme un mule et borné comme personne. C'était ce qu'il avait compris au premier regard quand il avait prêté main forte à ce gosse de neuf ans qui avait préféré tenir tête à des petites brutes plutôt que de fuir.

– Je ne sais pas ce que les autres pensent de toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils imaginent, mais moi je sais ce que je vois. Je le sais depuis le tout début et j'aime ce que je vois. Je vois une tête de pioche qui croit en ses idéaux et qui n'a jamais peur de se battre pour les défendre. C'est vrai que cette tête de pioche s'attire un peu trop d'ennuis et qu'elle m'en attire aussi, mais ce ne serait pas pareil si elle n'était pas là, n'est-ce pas ?

Bucky aperçut une esquisse de sourire aux coins des lèvres de Steve. Cette petite victoire lui réchauffa le cœur. Il n'aimait pas le voir triste. Ça lui arrivait plus souvent ces derniers temps. Sa mère disait que ça faisait partie de la puberté. Les hormones déréglaient leur corps, le changeaient et ce n'était pas toujours simple de se regarder dans un miroir et d'apprendre à aimer ce qu'on voyait s'y refléter. Bucky n'avait pas trop été atteint par ce problème. Il avait plutôt bien vécu les plus grosses transformations. Pour Steve, c'était différent. Il devait supporter, en plus de son propre regard, celui des autres, parfois moqueur et méchant, mais il avait toujours été quelqu'un de confiant. Ça ne suffirait pas à l'abattre.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda Bucky. Des fois, ça facilite les choses quand on en parle.

Steve gratta l'intérieur de son bras et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était gêné ou mal à l'aise.

– Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je ne veux pas te forcer, rassura Bucky.

– Ça va. C'est juste que je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre. Les gens ne se mettent pas à rire quand ils te voient. Ils viennent vers toi, ils veulent te parler et devenir ton ami. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

– Je vois.

– Et ça m'est égal, la plupart du temps, parce que c'est stupide et méchant, mais parfois c'est blessant et il y a des fois où je souhaiterais avoir un autre corps ? Un corps qui soit un peu plus grand, un peu plus beau et un peu moins malade.

Se mettre dans la peau de Steve relevait d'un défi presque impossible à réaliser. Bucky n'avait jamais songé une seule seconde à changer de corps. Il avait toujours apprécié le sien et même s'il y avait bien quelques détails qui lui déplaisaient, il se trouvait, dans l'ensemble, plutôt beau.

Le truc, c'était qu'il trouvait Steve aussi beau que lui, avec sa maigreur, son aspect maladif et son nez cassé, peu importe ce que pouvaient dire les autres. Ils étaient aveugles, un point c'est tout.

– Je vois où tu veux en venir. Mais, Steve, même si tu avais un autre corps ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Tu resterais la même tête de pioche insupportable dont je me sens toujours obligé de réparer les conneries.

– Eh ! protesta le concerné, faussement vexé. Tu dis ça comme si j'étais un fardeau !

– Mais tu es un fardeau ! répliqua Bucky.

Ils se jaugèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant un instant, le menton pointu de Steve relevé et ses grands cils balayant son regard bleu.

Combien de fois faudrait-il encore qu'il s'y plonge avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ?

Steve pouffa le premier, mettant fin à leur silence et Bucky le suivit.

– Tu sais, Bucky, je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

– Mais il faut bien qu'un de nous deux le fasse.

* * *

Il tourna à l'angle d'une ruelle peu éclairée. Il se fit entendre, mais resta discret. Il était inutile d'alarmer tout le voisinage et de se faire remarquer.

Bucky perça l'obscurité de son regard, s'avança lentement. Il avait déjà fouillé une dizaine d'allées comme celles-ci, près des coins où Steve avait pu se rendre.

Il était passé chez lui en milieu de soirée, mais il n'y avait trouvé personne. Son meilleur ami perdait sa mère et se retrouvait seul. La bouteille d'alcool à moitié entamée qui traînait sur la table, les photos et les dessins étalés sur le canapé et la paire de chaussures qui manquait dans l'entrée lui avaient tout de suite mis la puce à l'oreille. Il s'était précipité dans la rue et avait fait le tour du quartier.

Steve pouvait avoir des comportements impulsifs et irréfléchis – comme se lancer dans une bagarre qui était perdue d'avance. Ça faisait partie de la liste des raisons pour lesquelles Bucky aimait Steve, mais ça lui causait aussi quelques frayeurs.

Son cœur frappait contre sa poitrine et chaque nouvelle respiration lacérait ses poumons. Steve avait bu, il n'avait pas laissé de mot et était mal. Il était sorti pour se changer les idées, oublier pendant un instant qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère – que lui était-il passé par la tête et qu'avait-il décidé de faire ?

Bucky espérait seulement le retrouver sain et sauf.

Il tâtonna dans le noir. Un réverbère illuminait le cul-de-sac. Les poubelles de l'arrière du bar étaient remplies à ras-bord. Steve y avait déjà fait quelques plongeons lorsqu'il s'était battu. Bucky l'en sortait à chaque fois – et il finissait par casser des nez.

– Steve ? _Steve_ ?

Des tintements de bouteilles et de fer résonnèrent entre les murs. Une silhouette se dessina au fond de l'allée. Bucky la vit chanceler sur quelques mètres.

Il reconnut la veste grise et usée, trop large, que Steve avait porté à l'enterrement de sa mère, ses paupières gonflées et rouges et son dos courbé. Il se pressa sur lui et le détailla de plus près. Sa pommette saignait le long de sa joue jusque dans son cou, sans que cela semble le gêner, son nez aussi saignait et sa chemise était déchirée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Il avait du mal à contenir la peur qui faisait trembler ses doigts et sa voix.

Steve se contenta de hausser les épaules comme si de rien n'était et passa devant lui sans le regarder.

Bucky le suivit et le raccompagna jusque chez lui, tout en maintenant une certaine distance entre eux. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Steve – qui paraissait sacrément amoché. Si son meilleur ami ne daignait pas lui parler, il ne le forcerait pas.

Steve avait perdu son père très jeune – il ne l'avait même pas connu. Sa mère avait fait vivre son souvenir à travers des photos et des histoires et cela avait suffi. Elle l'avait élevé du mieux qu'elle avait pu – et elle pouvait être fière de ce que Steve était devenu –, mais elle était partie. Il ne lui restait plus aucune famille – il ne lui restait plus que Bucky.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Steve débarrassa son canapé et s'y affala. Bucky prit la direction de la salle de bain et sortit de l'armoire à pharmacie un désinfectant, du coton et des sparadraps. Dans le salon, Steve avait retiré sa veste et sa chemise et s'était allongé sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

Il avait vingt-et-un ans, mais il paraissait toujours aussi frêle que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

Bucky s'agenouilla devant lui et imbiba un coton. Il tamponna les plaies de Steve, nettoya le sang qui salissait son visage, son cou et son torse. Il nettoya même ses poings. Steve ne tressaillit pas une seule fois et se laissa faire sans broncher. Il s'était habitué aux coups qu'il prenait. Bucky, lui, s'était habitué à laver le sang sur sa peau.

Il posa des pansements là où c'était nécessaire et alla chercher un pull propre dans l'armoire de son meilleur ami. Il commença à ranger l'appartement, mais Steve l'interrompit.

Il était recroquevillé sur le canapé et lui tournait le dos.

– Merci, Bucky. Tu peux rentrer maintenant.

– Mais je peux …

– Rentre, s'il te plaît. On se voit demain.

Bucky n'insista pas. Il quitta l'appartement et rentra chez lui, le cœur lourd et la boule au ventre. Il n'aimait pas voir Steve dans cet état.

* * *

Il traversa une pièce aussi sale et délabrée que la précédente. La poussière s'entassait dans chaque recoin, les murs s'effritaient et la peinture du plafond s'écaillait. Il passa une ouverture faite au gros outil – l'espace n'était même pas régulier – et passa une autre salle semblable.

Sam l'entendait à l'entrée de l'espace de confinement – du moins, c'était ce qu'il en avait fait. L'entrepôt désaffecté était désert depuis des années, même les squatteurs avaient fini par le fuir – quand le Winter Soldier y avait fait son nid.

Steve l'avait traqué quelques jours plus tôt aux environs de New-York. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le retrouver si près du lieu de leur dernière rencontre. Le SHIELD l'avait contacté et lui avait donné les coordonnées du dernier endroit où il avait repéré un individu correspondant à la description de Bucky Barnes. Les informations s'étaient révélées être correctes et Bucky l'avait mené jusqu'à ce bâtiment en ruines qu'il occupait depuis plusieurs semaines – des mois peut-être, impossible de le savoir.

Quand il entra, Bucky leva son visage tuméfié vers lui. Steve osa à peine un regard dans sa direction. Celui qui avait été son meilleur ami – la personne qui avait le plus compté pour lui – n'était qu'une pâle copie de lui-même, un double usé et déglingué. De longs cheveux filasses retombaient sur son front en un rideau huileux, de la saleté recouvrait sa figure maladive, ses lèvres craquelaient et des auréoles de sueur trempaient ses vêtements. Steve aurait pu ne pas le reconnaître, s'il n'y avait pas prêté attention – s'il n'avait pas su quelle était la véritable identité du Winter Soldier – et croire à une illusion.

Mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas, rouges et fatigués, qui criaient à l'aide. Il s'agissait bien de Bucky Barnes et Steve avait tout de suite reconnu sa voix.

Il avait alors compris que Bucky savait depuis le début qu'il l'avait suivi. C'était lui qui était venu le chercher.

Dans un murmure, il l'avait prié de rester à distance. Il lui avait tourné le dos et s'était approché d'une imposante machine en acier. La suite s'était déroulée très rapidement et Steve n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

Bucky avait glissé sa prothèse en métal dans un étau et avait activé une manivelle. L'engin s'était mis en marche avant même que Steve ne puisse lui ordonner de s'arrêter. Le mécanisme s'était bloqué sur la main destructrice du Winter Soldier et l'avait emprisonné.

Steve en avait perdu les mots. Il avait fait les cent pas. Il s'était avancé, puis avait reculé. Il était perdu.

 _Pourquoi ? Bucky, pourquoi ?_

Puis la réponse lui était venue, comme si Bucky avait pu lire dans ses pensées.

– Je l'ai fait pour toi, Steve, avait-il déclaré des trémolos dans la voix. Il est toujours là, dans ma tête. Je vois toutes ses choses qu'il a faites, je ne peux plus le laisser faire et ... j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je croyais que je pouvais m'en sortir tout seul, mais Steve, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

Sam avait été le premier à être mis au courant et il avait accepté de l'aider.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'options. Tony était hors du tableau, les autres Avengers aussi. Ils étaient seuls, sur ce coup-là.

Mais Bucky était de nouveau à ces côtés.

Steve s'accroupit devant lui.

De plus près, Bucky paraissait encore plus épuisé. Il était courbé dans une position des plus désagréables depuis plus de trois jours et deux nuits. Steve avait bien essayé de le sortir de cette étreinte maligne, mais cette tâche laborieuse s'était avérée vaine. Bucky avait bricolé l'engin pour faire en sorte que la force qu'il exercerait sur son bras ne ferait qu'augmenter la pression dans chaque plaque qui l'empêchait de mener à bien sa dernière mission – la seule qu'il n'avait pu réaliser. C'était une torture qu'il s'infligeait car à chaque faux mouvement il pouvait risquer de se retrouver la main broyée.

Ils devaient le sortir de là au plus vite. Sam lui avait confié connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider. Il fallait espérer que cela soit suffisant.

– Je trouverai un moyen de te sortir de là. Je t'ai promis de t'aider. Je le ferai. Par tous les moyens possibles.

Bucky acquiesça, les lèvres tremblantes.

* * *

– Steve, plus haut les poings ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ton adversaire en profite pour te frapper au moment où tu baisserais ta garde ?

Steve s'exécuta sans broncher et répéta le même mouvement une énième fois.

Bucky devait au moins reconnaître que son meilleur ami y mettait du sien. Il apprenait les bases du combat au corps à corps et passait un bon quart d'heure tous les jours à frapper dans un sac. Il soulevait des altères et même son propre poids en faisant des pompes.

Il progressait un peu plus tous les jours sous le yeux ravis de Bucky.

– Je pense que le sac, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, déclara Bucky.

Steve se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il le suivit dans la salle de boxe de leur quartier. Bucky connaissait bien le propriétaire, un ami de son père, qui avait accepté de lui donner les clés après les horaires d'ouverture. Il retrouvait Steve le soir, après sa journée de travail et l'entraînait à sa demande expresse. Quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient eu vent, lors d'un des cours de dessin de Steve durant lequel il lui avait servi de modèle, de l'entrée en guerre des États-Unis. Ils avaient pris partie avec les Alliés contre les Nazis. Ils connaissaient depuis longtemps la situation préoccupante dans laquelle se trouvait l'Europe – avec le Troisième Reich et Hitler qui tyrannisaient le continent – et Steve avait affirmé que le pays ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire et laisser pousser comme des mauvaises herbes tant de régimes fascistes et de dictatures. Il n'avait pas hésité : il lui en avait parlé dès la fin du cours, il voulait s'engager dans l'armée et partir sur le front. Bucky avait frissonné. Le seul fait d'imaginer son meilleur ami dans un uniforme militaire trop grand, un sac presque aussi lourd que lui sur les épaules le rendait malade. Steve n'avait pas peur de défendre ses idéaux, mais tuer quelqu'un, c'était tout autre chose. Bucky n'avait donc accepté d'entraîner Steve qu'à une seule condition : qu'il s'engage en même temps que lui. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient affectés dans le même régiment.

Ils rangèrent les tapis et les altères qu'ils avaient sortis et se dirigèrent vers la porte avec leur sac en main. Steve ne l'avait pas suivi. Bucky le voyait fixer le ring de boxe et se tourner vers lui avec un grand sourire.

– Ça te dit de monter sur le ring avec moi ?

– Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

– Aurais-tu peur que l'élève dépasse le maître ?

Bucky ricana, mais céda. Il avait pratiqué la boxe pendant quelques années et en avait enseigné les rudiments à Steve, mais il s'était plus forgé son expérience dans la rue qu'entre des cordes.

Il laissa Steve frapper le premier et bloqua ses coups.

– Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te taper dessus, lâcha-t-il.

– Il faudrait déjà que tu y arrives, répliqua Steve. J'en ai vu d'autres.

Il s'était pris tellement de coups que des cicatrices lui étaient restées. Son nez avait particulièrement souffert et si ça aurait pu gâcher un visage, ça embellissait celui de Steve.

Bucky frappa en direction de l'épaule de Steve, celui-ci para et garda.

Ils échangèrent quelques coups, en restant à distance, puis ils se rapprochèrent.

Puis Steve bascula et s'agrippa au dernier moment au bras de Bucky, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Bucky se rattrapa de justesse sur ses mains et parvint à éviter d'écraser son meilleur ami. Ils se fixèrent, puis se mirent à rire.

* * *

– J'espère que tu n'es pas trop rouillé ?

Bucky leva son regard sur lui, lança des éclairs avec ses yeux et se mit à rire.

Il fit tournoyer son bras cybernétique et échauffa ses articulations.

Il lui avait demandé quelques jours auparavant de l'accompagner. Il ne supportait plus de rester seul toute la journée, d'être seul pour effectuer les quelques missions que le SHIELD lui avait confiées pour qu'il puisse se racheter et d'être seul pour rattraper le temps perdu. Il n'y avait que Steve qui le voyait et les quelques agents avec lesquels il était en contact. Il voyait Natasha, bien sûr, et parfois Sharon, Sam et Maria, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Presque personne n'avait été averti de sa présence à New-York, encore moins les quelques agents du SHIELD restant. Il restait un secret d'État, un dossier honteux qu'on osait à peine sortir des tiroirs poussiéreux des archives. Et Steve ne pouvait rien y faire. Bucky n'était pas en sécurité, il aurait dû partir depuis longtemps, mais il avait préféré rester à ses côtés – pour mieux se reconstruire qu'il disait.

Alors Steve avait tout simplement accepté de s'entraîner avec lui et il l'aurait fait bien avant si Bucky le lui avait demandé – et s'il en avait eu un peu plus le temps. Ça ne changerait pas vraiment la donne, Bucky resterait toujours cloîtré dans l'appartement et masqué pour travailler, mais ils pouvaient au moins prétendre pour quelques heures que tout allait bienl. L'état de Buck s'améliorait de jour en jour – il ne sursautait plus à chaque alarme de voiture, il ne fermait plus les rideaux du salon en journée, il restait calme quand Sam, Sharon ou Natasha passait à l'appartement et il craignait beaucoup moins les contacts physiques en dehors des combats – et Steve ne pouvait que lui souhaiter de pouvoir bientôt retrouver une vie normale.

– Peut-être qu'on pourrait reprendre notre combat là où on l'avait laissé ?

Bucky était déjà grimpé sur le ring et l'attendait.

Il se souvenait.

Steve acquiesça et monta sans plus attendre.

– Peut-être que cette fois-ci j'aurais une chance de te battre. Le jeu me semble un peu plus équitable, lança-t-il.

– Je crois que tu rêves.

Ils avaient tous les deux acquis des capacités de combat hors du commun et rivalisaient autant par la force que par la technique. Ils parvenaient l'un et l'autre avec la même adresse à éviter leurs coups. Steve était plus agile, Bucky plus rapide.

Il le prit par surprise. Il parvint à le faire tomber au sol, le maintint à terre et l'enjamba.

– Impossible de me battre, Steve. J'aurais toujours une longueur d'avance sur toi.

Il paraissait fier de l'avoir battu – ou plutôt serait-ce le fait de retrouver un peu de ce qui les avait liés tous les deux qui faisait naître sur ses lèvres abîmées un bourgeon de sourire.

Steve n'avait pourtant pas dit son dernier mot. Sans que Bucky s'y attende, il le fit basculer et se retrouva au-dessus de lui.

La surprise sur son visage était mémorable. Les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux écarquillés et la confusion dans son regard ramenèrent à lui de lointains souvenirs. C'était à peu près cette expression que Bucky avait eu lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu juste après sa transformation.

– Est-ce que cela te surprend à ce point que je puisse te battre ?

Bucky tenta de se débattre, en vain. Même son bras en métal, qui avait été créé pour être une arme destructrice, n'était plus d'aucune aide.

– Steve, je crois que tu m'as battu.

– Ah oui, tu crois ça ?

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit sur une faible lumière qui provenait du salon. Il était trois heures du matin passé et Bucky ne dormait toujours pas.

Steve rentrait tout juste d'une mission. Sharon et lui s'étaient lancés à la poursuite d'un agent d'HYDRA haut placé. Leur mission, secrète, s'était étalée sur plus de trois jours. Steve ne s'était pas reposé une seule seconde et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir dans son corps tout entier. Au moins, leur quête avait été réussie.

Il déposa son bouclier et rangea sa veste dans l'entrée.

Bucky l'attendait dans le salon, assis, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Quand il l'aperçut, il se redressa et se figea devant lui.

Steve hocha la tête pour le saluer et s'affala sur le canapé. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir.

Des pas le réveillèrent de son demi-sommeil. Un poids s'écrasa à côté de lui.

Bucky lui faisait face, des bandages, du coton et du désinfectant dans les mains. Cette scène lui donna une impression de déjà-vu.

Le geste fit sourire Steve, mais il le repoussa :

– Merci Bucky, mais ça ira. Tu sais, avec le sérum. Ça disparaîtra, dit-il en désignant du doigt son arcade et son nez abîmé.

– Laisse-moi au moins te nettoyer.

Bucky le fixait avec des yeux inquiets. Steve se rappela alors le garçon qui avait pansé ses blessures pendant des années. Après chaque bagarre, c'était Bucky qui s'occupait de lui et qui refermait ses plaies. Il lui était même arrivé de lui faire des points de suture – sur son genou et sa main.

Steve hocha de la tête.

Son meilleur ami appliqua un coton sur ses plaies, puis lui demanda de retirer son t-shirt. Steve avait été blessé à l'abdomen. Une lame l'avait effleuré. Il s'était contenté d'un vulgaire bandage, sans même avoir pris le temps de se désinfecter. Ce n'était que provisoire, la blessure ne résisterait pas longtemps à son métabolisme, mais il valait mieux éviter de salir tous ses vêtements.

Steve nota la désapprobation dans le regard qui se posa sur lui.

– Je sais que tu es immunisé contre la plupart des infections, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas te soigner convenablement, protesta Bucky.

– On va dire que je n'en ai pas trop l'habitude, déclara Steve.

Le soldat releva les yeux sur lui.

Cela avait toujours été Bucky qui l'avait soigné et son toucher, ses soins étaient aussi doux que dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

Steve se tenait droit comme un piquet devant lui, ses petits poings serrés le long de son corps. Il fulminait, les narines gonflées, les mâchoires contractées. Il retira sa veste, ses chaussures et s'avança vers lui.

Bucky comprit qu'il avait quelques mots à échanger et que c'était sérieux. Il avait rarement vu Steve énervé après lui – à vrai dire, ça n'était même jamais arrivé.

Il déposa sur la table les bières qu'il avait ramenées et coupa le gaz dans la cuisine.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Steve.

Bucky nota le reproche dans sa voix.

– Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai fait un peu de ménage, j'ai préparé à manger et j'ai ramené de la bière. Et puis comme j'avais un peu d'argent de côté ce mois-ci, je me suis dit qu'un nouveau carnet à dessin te ferait plaisir.

– J'avais vu, tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire avec ça ?

– Je te l'ai dit, te faire plaisir. Je me suis dit que mon meilleur ami serait content de voir qu'il n'aurait rien à faire en rentrant chez lui, qu'il n'aurait qu'à s'asseoir sur le canapé et attendre que le repas soit préparé. Je sais que tes journées ne sont pas toujours de tout repos et …

– Arrête de te moquer de moi, Buck, coupa Steve. Je déteste ça.

– Mais …

– Non, tu m'écoutes. Je me doute que ça part d'un bon sentiment, mais je ne veux pas que tu me maternes. Depuis le décès de ma mère, tu passes de plus en plus de temps chez moi, tu fais le ménage, tu me fais à manger et tu crois vraiment que je n'avais pas vu que tu me faisais les courses ? Comme si j'étais stupide au point de croire que mes placards se remplissaient seuls. Ça ne me gênait pas vraiment au début, mais ...

Bucky voulait rester digne et répliquer quelque chose d'intelligent, mais il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de baisser les yeux. Il avait toujours aimé s'occuper de Steve et le surveiller. Depuis leur adolescence, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Steve décidait et Bucky le suivait. C'était son truc, surveiller ses arrières et être à ses côtés.

Jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de blesser Steve.

– Tu n'es pas ma mère, je ne veux pas que tu la remplaces, rétorqua Steve.

La remarque frappa Bucky en pleine poitrine, comme si des centaines d'aiguilles le perçaient de part en part.

Il n'avait jamais traité son meilleur ami comme un enfant. Il le considérait comme son égal depuis le tout début. Il se sentait seulement l'obligation de lui montrer par des gestes et de petites attentions à quel point il tenait à lui – puisqu'il ne savait comment exprimer ce qui pesait sur son cœur.

– Ce n'est pas … je ne voulais pas que ça te mette mal à l'aise. Je pensais vraiment que tu serais content de me voir et de ne rien avoir à faire. Je suis désolé, Steve. Écoute, je vais y aller. Le repas est déjà prêt, tu peux garder les bières et on se voit demain, d'accord ?

Il fit le tour de la pièce, contourna Steve et attrapa son manteau. Il s'apprêta à sortir, mais il ne put se résigner à quitter Steve sans lui avouer la réelle raison qui l'avait poussé à agir.

– Steve, dans quelques semaines nous serons probablement en Europe. Nous laisserons notre vie actuelle pour prendre les armes et tout changera. Je voulais profiter de nos derniers instants ici.

Steve ricana alors. Bucky l'aurait mal pris, si ça n'avait pas été son meilleur ami, mais de lui, il pouvait presque tout accepter.

– En quoi ça te fait rire ?

– Tu t'entends quand tu parles ? Ce ne sont pas nos derniers instants ici ! L'Europe ne sera qu'un moment de notre vie. Nous retournerons aux États-Unis dès que la guerre sera finie.

– Comment peux-tu être si sûr que nous nous en sortirons ?

– C'est évident Bucky. Parce que tu seras là pour surveiller mes arrières.

Bucky resta bouche bée dans l'entrée.

C'était la pure vérité. Il avait toujours veillé sur Steve et ils s'étaient sortis de toutes les embrouilles dans lesquelles ils avaient plongé tête baissée, pourquoi les choses changeraient-elles durant la guerre ? Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela.

– On n'a peut-être eu tort tous les deux.

Comment avait-il pu croire que Steve ne lui faisait pas confiance ?

– Peut-être. C'est bon, rentre, Buck. Avec tout ce qui tu as préparé, il y a une de ces odeurs dans l'appartement … il faut que je goûte ça.

Bucky sourit, un peu gêné – était-il en train de rougir ? –, et reprit sa place dans l'appartement.

* * *

Steve plaça son crayon de papier entre ses dents et riva son regard sur le carnet, comme absorbé. Ses sourcils formèrent un arc. Il était contrarié.

Bucky se leva et se glissa dans son dos avec discrétion.

Ce week-end serait sans doute un des derniers qu'ils passeraient aux États-Unis. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre ensemble au centre de recrutement en milieu de semaine. Si tout se passait bien, ils seraient affectés dans une base, s'entraîneraient et partiraient pour l'Europe en même temps – avec un de peu de chance. Bucky n'était pas particulièrement excité à l'idée de quitter sa famille, son travail, sa vie à Brooklyn, mais lâcher Steve était impensable.

Il posa une main sur la nuque de son meilleur ami qui sursauta et cacha son dessin pour se tourner vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Retourne à ta place ! Je n'ai pas encore fini.

Son ton n'était pas vraiment autoritaire, plutôt agacé.

Son travail n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.

– J'ai cru que je pourrais t'aider, expliqua Bucky. Peut-être que Est-ce que tu veux quelques-uns de mes précieux conseils ?

– Le dessin n'est pas encore terminé et je ne suis pas satisfait du tout, ronchonna Steve.

– Je suis certain que tu exagères, comme toujours.

Il souffla, mais lui montra malgré tout son œuvre.

Bucky n'eut aucun mal à se reconnaître, ni à retrouver les traits de crayon de son meilleur ami. Il y avait quelque chose dans son style qui captait le détail de ses expressions.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce dessin ? demanda-t-il.

– Je savais que tu allais me dire ça. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les mains et je n'ai même pas pu dessiner tes pieds – c'est vraiment le pire. Et regarde le visage, j'ai l'impression d'avoir retiré toute vie dans ton regard. Tu communiques, tu parles, tu joues toujours avec tes yeux. Ils sont si … si …

Bucky ne l'écoutait même plus. Il ne regardait que sa bouche se mouvoir, ses deux lèvres s'ourler et se toucher, danser l'une avec l'autre dans un ballet qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il avait toujours été fasciné par son meilleur ami quand il parlait de sa passion, quand il dessinait et qu'il n'existait plus autour de lui que sa feuille, son crayon et son modèle – Bucky était toujours son modèle. Le dessin, c'était leur truc. Bucky n'était pas un artiste, mais il se plaisait à poser et avoir toute l'attention de Steve.

Il sentait son cœur battre plus fort, ses poumons se remplir avec difficulté et son souffle devenir plus court. Il allait se faire remarquer. Il allait se ridiculiser.

– Steve …

Il avait chaud. Sa poitrine se mit à brûler – ses joues aussi. Il était peut-être un peu trop prêt de Steve – mais il n'était plus un gamin, il pouvait se contenir.

– Steve …

Son meilleur ami était perdu dans son discours. Si Bucky voulait se faire entendre, il devait s'imposer. Autant se lancer maintenant.

– Steve, je peux t'embrasser ?

– Quoi ?!

Steve avait fait volte-face et le dévisageait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Il le regardait avec un air un peu trop innocent pour être sincère. Le taquinait-il ? L'ingrat. Bucky lui servait de modèle depuis des années, l'accompagnait partout où Steve allait, était resté à ses côtés malgré sa témérité et maintenant il était moqué.

– Tu as très bien compris, grommela-t-il.

– Oui.

– Oui ?

– À ta question, je réponds, oui.

Steve lui offrit un grand sourire.

Bucky attrapa le col de sa chemise et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quand ses bras se serrèrent autour du torse de Steve, un crayon roula sur le parquet du salon.

* * *

– Sharon est passée cet après-midi.

Steve se tourna vers Bucky, adossé avec nonchalance contre le mur de la cuisine qui fixait la table basse. Il venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

– Elle a laissé une clé USB et un mot. Tu dois contacter un type.

Bucky lui tendit un post-it qu'il avait collé à son bras métallique. Il lui arrivait de se servir de sa prothèse comme d'un outil.

Steve lut le nom et le numéro et glissa le papier dans la poche de son jean.

– Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il en retournant à ses casseroles.

– Mon après-midi ?

– Ton après-midi et avec Sharon ?

– Pourquoi ce se serait mal passé avec Sharon ?

Le ton de Bucky se fit méfiant.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Bucky ne lui répondit pas, mais Steve put le sentir se glisser dans son dos.

– Laisse-moi faire. Tu dois être fatigué.

– Ça va, je peux le faire.

– _Steve_.

Il s'arrangeait toujours pour faire à manger, le ménage, les courses et à peu près tout ce qui était nécessaire dans leur quotidien. Il faisait aussi la lessive, même quand Bucky protestait et lui affirmait qu'il pouvait la faire tout seul. Il faisait absolument tout ce qu'il pouvait pour alléger les responsabilités de Bucky. Cela laissait le temps à celui-ci de se remettre sans trop de stress de son passé assez chargé, de s'adonner à quelques-unes de ses activités favorites – bricoler et jouer de la musique.

Steve prêta toute son attention à Bucky. Celui-ci semblait déconcerté.

– Je peux le faire, je t'assure.

– Mais …

– Arrête. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'occupes de moi, tu t'en souviens ? Je surveille tes arrières, pas l'inverse. Je répare les pots cassés et je m'assure que tu n'agisses pas sans réfléchir. Tu es peut-être Captain America, mais tu as toujours besoin de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me surprotèges et que tu fasses tout pour moi. Je suis encore capable de m'occuper de moi-même. Je peux faire à manger, ma lessive, ranger l'appartement. Je ne sors déjà pas beaucoup parce que je suis recherché, si en plus tu fais absolument tout dans l'appartement, je vais me sentir inutile.

Steve se sentit minable sur le coup. Il avait seulement voulu bien faire et rendre l'appareil à son meilleur ami qui avait toujours pris soin de lui. Mais Bucky et lui n'étaient pas les mêmes et si Steve pouvait accepter facilement d'être aidé, Bucky, lui, avait besoin de solitude pour se refaire.

– Bucky, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais faire …

– Je me doute que ça partait d'un bon sentiment, mais tu n'as pas compris ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais tout pour moi que ça va m'aider. C'est en reprenant ma place à tes côtés que j'irai mieux. C'est quand je m'assure que tout est en ordre et que je peux voir que tu as toujours besoin de moi que je me sens à nouveau moi-même.

Bucky se colla à lui et lui prit des mains sa cuillère en bois et la casserole.

Steve s'écarta et s'installa à la table de la cuisine, attendant que son meilleur ami finisse de préparer le repas, comme il lui arrivait de le faire autrefois.

* * *

Une explosion fracassa le wagon et Bucky s'écroula. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher du regard Steve. Il était sans protection, son bouclier loin de lui et l'agent d'HYDRA, casqué et armé jusqu'aux dents, qui leur fonçait droit dessus.

Bucky ne perdit pas une seconde, il brandit le bouclier de Captain America. Il se protégea des projections, protégea Steve. Il était là pour prendre le relais et les sortir de cette sale affaire. Il n'avait rien promis au héros qu'adulaient les États-Unis, mais il était prêt à tout. Il resterait à ses côtés jusqu'au bout.

Il tira sur l'agent, le bras sûr et les doigts fermement serrée autour du pistolet. Il n'aurait peut-être aucune chance face à la technologie d'HYDRA, mais ne comptait que la sécurité de Steve.

Une vive lumière bleue l'aveugla, une énième explosion ravagea le train. Bucky fut propulsé, mais cette fois-ci, la carcasse du train se désagrégea. L'air brûla son visage et ses mains qui agrippaient le fer avec une force qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Il la sentait se propager dans ses muscles et ses os et chaque particule de son corps. Il n'était plus tout à fait lui-même, mais il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il appela Steve qui était déjà devant lui qui lui tendait la main. Le vide qui les séparait était trop important. Il poussa sur ses pieds et tendit la main.

La porte craqua, il se sentit tomber en arrière et le froid tout autour de lui l'enserrer.

Il allait mourir.

Dans quelques secondes il mourrait, avec l'image de Steve en pleurs pour dernier souvenir.

* * *

Steve dévia une rafale de balles avec son bouclier et le lança en direction de ses agresseurs.

Les coups de feu fusaient de partout. À sa droite Natasha et Sharon repoussaient les attaques des agents d'HYDRA avec efficacité. Elles avaient joint leurs forces et leurs techniques de combat pour former un duo explosif. L'agilité de Natasha combinée à la précision des tirs de Sharon faisaient de remarquables dégâts chez leurs ennemis. Pendant ce temps, Sam opérait dans les airs. Il faisait une cible difficile à toucher.

Et Bucky combattait dos à lui, tailladant dans les rangs adverses. Excellent tireur, il assurait ses arrières et repoussait une à une les attaques.

Le porte-container fut secoué par une énième explosion. Steve roula sur le sol et laissa échapper son bouclier qui se retrouva à plusieurs mètres de lui.

D'autres tirs le frôlaient déjà. Il sauta en direction de l'abri le plus proche. Il se retrouva sans arme et sans protection.

Sa position l'empêchait de voir si ses coéquipiers avaient eux aussi été perturbés par l'explosion. Il n'apercevait plus ni Natasha, ni Sharon, mais Bucky se tenait devant lui, mitraillettes et fusils toujours en mains. Il fit une roulade sur le côté et se précipita sur le bouclier. Il le brandit et avança vers les agents d'HYDRA.

Steve l'avait déjà vu porter ce même bouclier, des années auparavant, juste avant qu'il le voit tomber du train – juste avant qu'il le laisse tomber du train. Il revoyait encore danser devant ses yeux brumeux les bras de Bucky qui battaient l'air et ses mains qui se refermaient sur le vide. La chute avait été si longue et douloureuse. Il s'en était tellement voulu et plus encore quand il avait compris qu'il aurait pu lui éviter des années entières de torture s'il n'avait pas abandonné les recherches, s'il était allé le chercher.

Bucky fit voler son bouclier et assomma les deux hommes qui se tenaient en face de lui, puis il se retourna et le lui renvoya.

Steve voulut hurler de se retourner, mais il resta muet.

Son cœur rata un battement et il manqua de s'effondrer.

Il ne pouvait pas le retrouver pour le perdre à nouveau, ce n'était pas concevable.

Il plongea vers la rambarde et attrapa la main de Bucky. Ils étaient au-dessus de l'eau, à la proue du navire. S'il tombait, il risquait de se retrouver broyé entre la coque et les vagues et Steve ne pouvait pas l'autoriser.

Il sentit un picotement le traverser et un liquide chaud contre son ventre.

Avait-il été touché par une balle ? Possible, mais l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans tout son corps ne lui faisait penser qu'à une seule et unique chose. Il devait remonter Bucky et le sauver.

– Tiens bon. Je ne te laisserais pas cette fois-ci.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler aux coins de ses yeux, mais il parvint à remonter Bucky sur le pont.

Ils haletèrent, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Une balle partit.

Bucky avait eu le réflexe de tirer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

– Arrête de bouger.

– Quoi ? Tu aurais perdu ton talent d'artiste ?

– Je ne parviendrais pas à te dessiner si tu changes de pose toutes les deux minutes !

Bucky ne se soucia guère de ses protestations et se déplaça à travers la pièce. D'assis sur une chaise, il se retrouva allongé sur le canapé.

Il s'était laissé tomber sur le dos, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'un des coussins et son pantalon de jogging tombant bas sur ses hanches. Il ne portait rien en haut, dévoilant à la fois sa musculature et ses cicatrices.

Ça faisait partie de sa guérison, selon lui. Il devait apprendre à accepter son nouveau corps et si cela ne posait pas nécessairement de problème pour son bras cybernétique – auquel il s'était relativement bien adapté –, il rejetait certains de ses traits. Ses cicatrices, en particulier – et les mutilations qu'HYDRA avaient fait subir à son corps –, le rebutaient.

Mais c'était surtout au tout début. Depuis quelques temps, Bucky ne semblait plus avoir vraiment de problème à se balader à moitié nu dans l'appartement. Steve ne s'en était pas plaint. Il n'avait jamais été gêné par le physique de son meilleur ami et ne pouvait qu'encourager ses progrès, même si certaines situations étaient plus délicates que d'autres.

Comme celle-ci même. La position de Bucky se voulait peut-être innocente, mais Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire dans les lignes de son bassin et dans la courbe de ses lèvres un appel à la décadence.

– Est-ce que tu aimes ça, Steve ?

Le ton de Bucky était joueur.

Il avait lu dans ces pensées, le malin. HYDRA faisait-il ce genre d'opérations ?

C'était stupide. Il était juste beaucoup trop facile à lire et face à Bucky, c'était pire que tout. Il lui était impossible de mentir.

– Comme ça, c'est bon, répondit-il, la voix cassée.

Il avait beau garder son sérieux, ses joues le chauffaient.

Bucky soupira et eut un sourire narquois.

C'était de trop pour lui.

Steve retira sa chaussure et la lui balança à la figure.

– _Dumbass_.

* * *

Il aurait été stupide de faire comme si le retour de Bucky n'avait rien changé. Cela avait tout changé, dans son quotidien comme dans ses humeurs. Steve retrouvait sa fougue et l'inconscience qui l'animait dans les années quarante. Il lui arrivait de parcourir les rues et de porter secours là où on avait besoin de lui. Un immeuble en feu et des gens encore coincés ? Il les sortait en moins de quelques minutes. Une bagarre et quelques nez cassés ? Il s'interposait avant que la police n'arrive. Besoin d'aide dans l'association de sans abris du coin ? Il mettait la main à la pâte.

Ce n'était pas son rôle, ça n'avait jamais été son rôle – en tant que Captain America –, mais c'était ce qu'il avait toujours aimé faire. Se tenir debout et foncer tête baissée là où personne n'irait. Donner de lui-même jusqu'à en être épuisé, jusqu'à risquer sa vie.

Et Bucky le coursait toujours, jamais loin, prêt à intervenir à la moindre de ses erreurs. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait. C'était ce qu'il continuait à faire. Le pire, c'était peut-être qu'il continuait à le gronder quand ça ne lui convenait pas.

Il se retrouvait et – _oh_ – comme c'était bon de _vivre_ à nouveau.

Il s'affala sur son canapé, éreinté. Il n'avait même pas la force d'aller jusque dans sa chambre – ni de se changer.

Il ferma les yeux pour se reposer un peu.

Quand il les rouvrit, il comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Il sentit que quelque chose le couvrait.

Bucky lui avait retiré ses chaussures et lui avait apporté une couverture.

Il s'occupait de lui quand Steve oubliait de le faire.

Il aurait aimé que la situation soit inverse, qu'il puisse prendre soin de lui – après tout ce qu'il avait traversé –, mais ce n'était pas Bucky.

Steve se redressa et le remercia avec un sourire.

Il le vit rester planter au milieu de la pièce, sans rien faire.

– Des problèmes pour dormir ? demanda-t-il quand Bucky tenta de s'échapper.

– Quelques-uns, mais trop rien de grave, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

– Est-ce que tu veux venir t'allonger avec moi ?

– Ça risque d'être un peu petit …

– Buck, c'est bon. Viens t'allonger. On se serrera.

Steve souleva la couverture et le laissa s'installer contre lui. Bucky posa sa tête sur son torse et son bras entoura ses hanches avec maladresse.

– Tu ne devrais pas hésiter à venir me voir, lui confia Steve. Tu sais, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir parce que tu cauchemardes ou que tes souvenirs te hantent. Je suis là pour que tu en parles.

– C'est juste que c'est compliqué, répondit Bucky sur un faux air d'indifférence.

Steve se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Bucky se figea à son contact et se redressa.

Une main agrippa le col de son t-shirt et des lèvres se collèrent contre les siennes.

– C'est comme ça que ça sonne vrai.

Sa langue était chaude dans sa bouche et ses mains froides dans son cou. Bucky était pressé, presque haletant, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Était-ce l'effet que Steve lui faisait ? Il aurait répondu tout de suite à ses avances, s'il avait été certain de ne pas le blesser avec ses mots, avec ses mains.

Ils s'étreignirent dans l'intimité de leur canapé et leurs doigts s'entremêlant là où ils ne s'étaient plus touchés depuis longtemps.

– Steve, moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi, confessa Bucky entre deux baisers.

 _Bucky._

Le sourire aux lèvres, ses mains entourant le visage de son meilleur ami, Steve l'embrassa, avant de retirer son t-shirt.

Son réveil sonna dans la pièce d'à côté et une lampe se brisa au sol.

– Steve.

Il se déshabilla.

– Steve.

Il sentit un souffle au creux de sa nuque.

– Steve.

Il bascula là où plus personne ne pourrait jamais plus le sortir, là où seul Bucky pouvait l'amener.


End file.
